


I Wanna Be Yours

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bonding, Group Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Omega Dick, Omegaverse, Oral, Rimming, So much smut, alpha Kon-El, heat - Freeform, omega tim, pre-established Jaydick relationship, with a sprinkling of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim had his heat cycle down to a pure science, always planned his trips back to the security of the Manor perfectly, so that he could be left completely alone. That is, until he's thrown off by a single day, and is forced to ask his best friend to rush him home, before he goes into full heat at the tower.<br/>What's worse, is that once Kon has him home, Tim doesn't want him to leave- and neither, it seems, do Tim's <i>brothers</i>, who make an impossible situation completely unforgettable for all four of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about Timkon for weeks. And I have been craving Jaydick recently. And Omegaverse. So of course the only thing to do was to throw both ships into one hot mess.

Tim didn’t like the feeling of fire under his skin, the way it made him want to scratch it off, strip by strip. He hated the way it seemed to flood to his head, make everything foggy. Mostly, Tim hated not being able to think clearly.

Which was why he had always _hated_ going into heat.

He had, religiously, always locked himself away during them. Even when he had moved to the tower with the Titans, he still made the trip back to Wayne Manor every time they happened- usually because it was easier to get some privacy there, some peace and quiet. The tower wasn’t as spacious, and the last thing he wanted was any of his teammates hearing him, seeing him, _smelling him_.

Tim had his cycle down perfectly, knowing exactly when his heat would hit every two months, knew how long they would last. His suppressants made sure of it, set his heat on and off like clockwork. He had Bruce to thank for getting him the expensive drugs- but then again, the Alpha seemed relieved to supply them for any of his Omegas.

So, how Tim had managed to miscalculate this heat was beyond him. All he knew was that, the last day he was safe, usually the day he made the trip back home, suddenly went from that simple tight clenching in his belly, that fever under his skin, to him full on writhing on his bed, needing to he touched, filled to the point of sobbing.

It wasn’t uncommon for Omega’s heats to fluctuate by a day or two, even on the best suppressants on the market- but Tim had gotten so used to being _perfect_ that this entirely threw him. It also made it rather difficult to get himself back home, to the Manor.

Hence, his current position, held in the arms of his dear friend Kon, as he fly them towards Gotham. Tim hadn’t wanted to ask him for help, hadn’t wanted to ask _anyone_ , but especially not him. Not the sweet Alpha with that smug smile who made his insides utterly undilute. Not the Alpha who he thought about when his heats made his brain so hot he felt he had no control. Not the friend who had, once, during Tim’s last heat, casually offered before he left to help him through it. To have him stay in the tower.

Kon had said it didn’t have to be anything, but Tim had felt his cheeks flushing, growing hotter, not because of his impending heat but because the thought of Kon pressing him into a mattress, fucking him until he was screaming senseless, was something he wanted _so terribly badly_. Had wanted for quite some time, if he was honest. It was hard not to, Kon was absolutely stunning, and Tim swore his scent complimented his own-

But he was also his teammate, his best friend. There was no way he could complicate that with _sex_. Or anything else.

It didn’t help that Tim had never been with an Alpha during his heat- or, for that matter, anyone. Ever. But his friends didn’t need to know that.

He turned, pressed his face against Kon’s neck, away from the chilled night wind. It helped to ease his fever, but he preferred the warmth the Alpha gave him. There was a whine, stuck in his throat over the way he smelled, but he kept it down. He could give the excuse that he was avoiding the cold by curling up into Kon, but the whine? It was too honest.

Kon’s arms tightened around him then, holding him childlike, _princess like_ in his arms. “Almost there Tim. You okay?”

“As okay as I can be.” Tim sucked on his lower lip, hoped Kon could simply get him into the Manor and then leave without interruption. He knew Bruce’s _no Metas_ rule was strict, and he didn’t want to have to explain anything to the Alpha in his current state. He could tell him after that Kon had briefly been in Gotham.

When Kon landed, he didn’t set Tim down, but continued to cradle him as he walked up to the door, about to attempt to open it without setting him down, when there was rustling behind it. Tim glanced up, just to have the door open, to see Dick staring at them with those intrigued blue eyes.

This was already going worse then he could have planned.

“Tim?” He glanced from Tim to Kon, quirking up an eyebrow. “Is he alright?” He didn’t question Kon as to _what the hell_ he was doing in Gotham, and the moment he inhaled, his pupils dilated, and he was stepping out of the way. “Oh Tim, jesus. Bring him inside, let’s get him upstairs.”

Tim struggled to free himself, but Kon held him tight, until Tim relented, wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzled his neck. He could smell Dick’s Omega pheromones, adding to his own, overly-sweet but in a cinnamon sort of way.

And he could smell that Dick was starting his heat, too.

He knew Dick came home for some of the same reasons- that feeling of safety, the fact that the Manor was so isolated from everything else. A world of its own. They had crossed, before, Dick’s heat ending as Tim came home, and vice versa. Dick’s heats were more frequent then Tim’s, but until now, they hadn’t had them at the same times.

From the way Dick smelled, Tim knew that was changing tonight.

The other reason he knew Dick came home, though, was the fact that, unlike Tim, he didn’t go through his heats alone. And it seemed that he needed that extra sliver of protection, in case he was ever _interrupted_ with his partner.

Tim leaned his head back as they reached the top of the stairs, felt Dick reaching out to card his fingers through his hair. “How did he get this bad?”

“I don’t know. He’s like clockwork usually.” Kon tightened his grip. Tim could smell Kon’s pheromones, the way his own scent was affecting him. And yet, here he stood, in such control. It was impressive. “His room?”

Dick didn’t say anything for a moment, letting Tim nuzzle his hand. Dick was comfort to him, a sweet sort of calming that he needed so badly, that eased the ache in his belly. “Tim,” he whispered, leaning closer, reaching for his face, cupping it gently as Tim twisted around in Kon’s arms. “Look at me babybird. Where do you want to go?”

Tim wanted to say his room, the obvious option. He wanted to be locked away, away from everyone, so he could get this over with. But Dick’s hands felt cool, and he wanted them all over him, even if he couldn’t give him the release an Alpha could, in the same way. He still wanted his touch.

He was sure his brain was short circuiting.

“His room is down the hall,” Dick finally said, “You should...probably take him there.”

Kon was about to move, when Tim openly whined, the space around them suddenly thick with not only Kon’s pheromones, but another, a second Alpha, so much so that Tim began to shake.

Jason had stepped into the hallway, from Dick’s room, his hair tussled, wet from the shower. He glanced at Dick, then at Kon, holding Tim, and clicked his tongue. “Bruce is gonna be pissed when he hears about a Meta in town.”

“Not now,” Dick scolded, glancing back at him. “Tim’s in pretty bad shape.” Jason followed his gaze, and the cocky smile he was boasting dropped. His glance moved back to Kon, angry- as if _he_ had something to do with it, but Tim was shaking his head, feeling so overwhelmed by the two Alphas.

He never even let himself be around one during his heats. But _two_? He was whining before he realized it, pressing his face into Kon again, clinging to him. Jason’s gaze eased at the motion, turning more towards worry, as Kon carefully shifted Tim’s weight.

“C’mon,” he whispered, “It’s okay Tim. I’ll get you settled and get out of here.”

Tim whined again, leaning up, pressing his mouth to Kon’s throat, feeling his pulse. “Stay,” he whispered, before he knew what he was doing. His mind was so cloudy, so _hot_ , and all he could feel was the pressure in his belly, the tightness, the slickness between his thighs. The desire to be filled, over and over again, to be so completely _owned_ that he lost himself. “Stay,” he kept murmuring, into Kon’s skin, and the Alpha felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

He couldn’t. Bruce would kill him- well, he’d stop short of killing him, but he’d be in serious trouble and Kon knew it. And, Meta or not- Bruce Wayne wasn’t a man he wanted to mess with.

Suddenly there was a hand on his arm, and Dick was staring at him. He smelled so sweet too, different from Tim, but enticing still. Kon had to focus to keep his own pheromones in check- especially with Jason right there. Even if he and Dick weren’t bonded, it was obvious the two had a claim to each other- plus, Tim had told him about the two.

“Stay,” Dick echoed Tim, “It’s okay. I’ll handle Bruce.”

If there was one of them that stood a chance against the man, it was Dick.

He pulled his hand back, and Kon noticed the slightest of tremors in his fingers. He was doing a damn good job of keeping himself in check, but he was close to the current point Tim was at- he simply had more experience dealing with it. He had the added bonus of Jason standing right behind him, soothing him- the promise that he would be taken care of.

“Are you sure, Tim?” Kon asked, as much as he didn’t want to- as much as he didn’t want Tim to have a moment to think it through, to go back to his denial. His notion that they couldn’t work together and be intimate. Tim was nodding, and his mouth was still on Kon’s pulse, warm and making it so hard to think straight.

“Bring him to my room,” Dick finally said, and both Kon and Jason stared at him. “I’ll make sure he’s comfortable.”

“You _can’t_ ,” Jason reasoned, pressing a hand to Dick’s back, warm and causing him to openly shiver. But before he could continue, Tim was twisting, unable to take it, managing to get his legs onto the ground, turning from Kon and throwing himself against Dick, into welcoming arms that had always been a little dream of his, a burning crush that, in his current state, he couldn’t deny. Dick clung to him, pressed him flush to him and glared at Jason.

“Try to stop me.” Jason hesitated, then stepped aside, allowing Dick to move past him, guiding Tim. He glanced at Kon, who began following them, adding,

“I think we’re going to get to know each other pretty damn well, Meta.” Kon stared at him for a moment, before Jason huffed his breath out, quickly following the two omegas into the bedroom.

Dick had Tim on the bed by the time Jason had the door closed and locked. He was tugging at Tim’s shirt, tossing it off the large bed- large enough for the four of them, and Kon could only wonder if he was dreaming, or if this was _really_ happening- his hands running along Tim’s shoulders.

“Talk to us, babybird,” he was whispering, as Tim let his head lull back at the contact, “Okay? Through the whole thing. You let us know what’s too much.”

Kon climbed onto the bed, carefully, an arms length away, just watching the two- not entirely sure what he should do. He couldn’t help but think at any minute Tim would change his mind, tell him to _leave_. And as much as he didn’t want to, he would. Wouldn’t ever dream of forcing anything on the Omega that he cared for so much.

No matter how badly he wanted this.

But Tim lifted his head, must have smelled him, and he was moving, away from Dick’s hands, leaning into Kon, hands fisting in his shirt as he kissed him so suddenly Kon couldn’t breath. He tasted so sweet, so warm, moved his mouth desperately, and Kon was _dizzy_ , hands reaching for Tim, running along his bare sides, feeling each line of muscle, hands brushing Dick’s as the man was working to strip Tim entirely.

Tim didn’t argue, only squirmed as he was stripped to flesh and bone, his clothing lost to the floor. Until this point, Jason had kept his distance, arms folded, _watching_ \- but when Tim was suddenly naked, strewn out between the Alpha and the Omega, he couldn’t stop himself- crossed the room and reached for Dick, sinking a hand into his dark hair and pulling his head back, kissing his open mouth as his almost-mate shifted, pushed up against his mouth, one hand trailing down the back of Tim’s thigh, fingers growing slick.

“Off,” Tim whispered, as he tugged on Kon’s shirt, and the meta complied, pulling back enough to rip it off, toss it away. Tim shifted, getting up on his knees so he could wrap his arms around Kon’s neck, kissing him again, his tongue in his mouth, Kon sucking on it, pulling whines from him. One hand found and held his hip, but his other- it moved down, over the curve of his thigh, then back, slowly along his inner thigh, Kon losing his breath to Tim’s tongue as he felt just how wet he was.

He should be moving slower, he was telling himself, but it was so hard. Tim smelled like heaven, and if he wasn’t enough, Dick seemed to have relaxed enough that his pheromones were raging, clouding the room as Jason broke the kiss long enough to work on stripping him, slowly, bending over to let his mouth press against him as each new inch of flesh emerged.

Kon’s hand pressed between Tim’s thighs, against his slick hole, and Tim tensed, breaking the kiss to whine. Behind him, Dick pulled from Jason, moving to him, leaning up behind him and wrapping his arms around him.

“You’re okay,” he breathed, kissing the back of his neck. Tim shivered, once, and behind him Dick was nodding, giving Kon the go ahead. Sucking on his lower lip, Kon pressed one finger into Tim, nearly letting his eyes roll at how hot he was, how wet, and Tim let out the most amazing, obscene sort of moan, that Kon could barely breathe.

He was so achingly hard he was sure he could die.

Dick was peppering kisses along Tim’s shoulders, rocking against him because he was hot under his skin too, wanted to have Jason on top of him, making him scream like a madman- but Tim needed him too, and he would hold himself in check as long as he needed to.

“Tim?” Kon whispered, “Is it okay?” Tim reached down, grasping Kon’s wrist, re-angling his hand and forcing him to add a second finger, groaning over the stretch.

“Y-yeah,” he panted, tilting his head back. “K-Kon.” His name on Tim’s tongue was enough to have Kon leaning forward, free hand burying in his hair, holding him as he kissed him, bit at his lip, and Tim leaned into it, pulling away from Dick, clawing at Kon’s chest, before his hands fell to his lap, working to open his pants. His hands were trembling so badly he could barely function, his body screaming, screaming that he needed more, his senses already fried at the sheer amount of pheromones in the room. Kon pulled from his body, leaving Tim whimpering, trying to help, having to actually pull completely from him and stand up to finish stripping.

Tim watched, eyes wide, pupils blown, falling to his hands and knees and reaching out with one hand, placing it on Kon’s stomach and feeling the muscles there, before it trailed lower, wrapping around the base of his thick cock. Kon managed only a groan before Tim leaned closer, opened his mouth and carefully sucked the head of his cock inside, closing his eyes and inhaling through his nose, his body blazing.

“Tim!” Kon managed, surprise overriding the sudden burst of wet heat, the pleasure, as Tim tried to swallow him deeper. Behind Tim, Dick and Jason both turned, Jason having finished stripping his Omega but still fully clothed himself, one hand between Dick’s thighs, teasing his cock as he had kissed him to the point of Dick seeing stars. Dick’s eyes were slightly glazed, trying to fight off his own desire to lose himself in Jason, but he tried to pull away from his lover, before Jason released his cock, pushing him back slightly.

“Tim-“

“Is okay,” he whispered, pressing his mouth to Dick’s neck. Dick sucked on his lower lip, and Jason guided him towards Tim, carefully. “And we’ll make him even more okay.”

Jason moved behind Tim, placing a hand on his lower back as the Omega tensed.

“It’s okay babybird,” Jason soothed, stroking the base of his spine, glancing up at Kon, who seemed torn between losing himself in what Tim was doing, and being _worried_ about him, still. “Just go with it.”

It was directed at both of them, and Kon let his head tip back for a moment, reaching down to stroke Tim’s hair. Jason traced little circles into the base of his spine with his thumb, his other hand grasping at his ass, making Tim, shift, before Jason leaned in, lapping at the slick that was leaking from his body. Tim gave a shocked cry around Kon’s cock, groaning as Jason’s tongue pressed against his entranced, teasing nerves in a way they never had before. His cock jumped, leaking down onto the sheets- and then there was a hand on his belly, tracing down to it, wrapping around the base.

Dick’s mouth pressed to his side, teeth nipping at skin as he started stroking Tim gently, the Omega rocking with it, pushing back against Jason’s mouth, then into Dick’s hand, his own hands fisting in the sheets, the only thing keeping him from screaming was Kon’s cock, pushing over his tongue. Kon had lifted his head, tugged on Tim’s hair gently as he felt his stomach tightening, the whole _sight_ like a dream he could never have imagined.

He felt pressure as his spine, managed to force out, “Tim. Tim stop.” And reached for his shoulder, trying to push him away. Tim fought, but Kon could over power him easily, and Tim didn’t fight _that_ much, an audible wet _pop_ filling the room as Kon’s cock was freed from his mouth. Kon looked up at him with slightly swollen lips, alarmed eyes, his mouth open, slack as he tried to breath from the assault on his body. Kon leaned down, cupping his face, kissing the corner of his mouth. “I don’t want to cum yet,” he breathed, and Tim shivered, whining, wordless. Beyond words at this point, his head foggy, screaming that while Dick’s hand felt amazing, Jason’s mouth a thing of dreams, it wasn’t what he wanted, _needed_.

“Fuck me,” he whimpered, as Kon kissed his jaw, “Kon. Kon _please_.” He sounded so needy, desperate, and Kon was flooded with his pheromones. He growled, grabbing at Tim, pulling him away from Dick and Tim- which had the Omega whining- pushing him back into the pillows, and clinging onto the bed between his thighs. Dick moved, but Jason was faster, grabbing him, spinning him around and kissing him, forcing him to taste Tim on his lips, tongue.

“He’s okay,” he whispered, one hand moving between them to grasp at Dick’s cock, stroking him and making him squirm. “Let me focus on _you_ now.” Dick groaned, letting his tongue trace up Jason’s chin, lapping Tim’s juices off him, making him shudder. He reached down, managing to work open the Alpha’s pants, even as Jason stroked him, his eyelids drooping as heat filled his belly, making him suck on his lower lip.

Behind him, Kon was holding Tim’s thighs open, staring down at him, waiting for him to protest, to throw him off, to wail for his _brothers_ to stop him. But Tim was only writhing in the sheets, lifting his hips up towards the Alpha, whimpering his name.

Kon inhaled, losing himself in how sweet Tim smelled, before letting go of one thigh, grasping the base of his cock and pressing against Tim’s hole. The Omega choked on his breath, tipping his head back and letting out a sob as Kon eased into him, slowly, fighting every urge he had to drive into him, to fuck him senseless before Tim even had a moment to breathe.

Tim arched his back, feeling so full the moment he felt Kon’s body pressing to his, wanting to scream already. He’d never felt so _good_ in his entire life, nothing had every brought every fiery nerve to life like this. He was trembling already, on the verge of orgasm and Kon hadn’t even _moved_ yet.

The Alpha was panting, from restraint more then anything else, head hanging slightly was he watched Tim writhe. “You have to tell me to move,” he whispered, one hand reaching out, rubbing Tim’s knee soothingly, as he eased calming pheromones into the air. He didn’t want Tim to be uncomfortable in anyway.

“Please,” Tim whispered, staring up at him, gathering his gaze and holding Kon’s. “Please Kon. Need it. I. I need you.” Kon groaned, rocked his hips once, and Tim choked. That little sound broke Kon, and he grasped Tim’s thighs, pulling back only to slam into him, to fuck him to a sweet rhythm that had Tim moaning, crying out, tossing his head.

Dick had turned, momentarily distracted as he watched Kon push into Tim for the first time, at the sight of the Omega arching, writhing, losing himself entirely. He didn’t see Jason move, only felt his hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him back, until Dick was lying next to Tim, Jason moving between his thighs, now stripped down, just as exposed as the others.

He leaned over Dick, kissing him as he eased into his body, as Dick arched up, dragging his nails along his back, up over his shoulders. He nipped at Jason’s lower lip, had the Alpha groaning, pulling away, back up onto his knees, tossing his head back as Dick’s body seemed to draw him in, devour him as it always did.

The two Omegas’ gasps, groans filled the air, filling Kon’s head, Jason’s head, making them both feel utterly _feral_. Jason was guiding Dick’s legs around his waist, fingers on his hips digging in with bruising force. Kon’s hands were still on Tim’s thighs, holding the pale quivering flesh as he felt Tim’s body convulse around him once.

“Fuck,” he cursed, and Tim gave a loud cry, feeling his entire body shaking, so close he was sure he was _dying_. He felt a hand slip over his, force him to release his hold on the sheets, and Dick’s fingers entangled with his, holding tightly as he gasped out to Jason, to fuck him _harder_. Jason gritted his teeth, never one to deny his almost-mate.

Tim’s other hand moved to his own belly, to the base of his cock, taking himself in hand and stroking as best as he could with Kon’s rhythm. He couldn’t match it, but he was desperate and didn’t care, his orgasm building in the base of his spine. “Kon,” he whimpered, as the Alpha cursed again, committing the way Tim writhed, stroked himself to memory. He’d have this moment for life. “I- I think I’m gonna-“

Kon pushed into him harder, and Tim gave a sharp cry, arching, feeling Dick’s hand tighten around his, feeling Jason’s eyes drifting to him, then back to Dick, over the both of them.

When Tim came, moments later, it was Kon’s name he was screaming, echoing off the walls. The Alpha fucked him through the orgasm, ripping more cries from his throat, gasping as Tim’s body clenched his own, over and over and over again, so close himself-

“Don’t- knot him- like- that,” Jason gritted out, glancing at Kon. The Meta looked up, and Jason’s stare was hard, concerned. “On his side.”

Kon nodded, pulling out of Tim’s body- causing the Omega to wail, to squirm, unhappy about it, before he stretched out next to him, turning him on his side and pulling him back against him, guiding himself back inside. Tim hissed, squirmed, leaning his head back against Kon’s shoulder and lifted one leg, hooking it back over Kon’s thighs, trying to tangle himself closer. Kon clutched at him, rocked into him as he mouthed at the back of his neck, inhaling through his nose and smelling Tim’s sweet scent, the way his pheromones screamed out to him, begged Kon.

When he came, his groan was muffled in Tim’s neck, but the Omega moaned, an obscene sound, as Kon filled him entirely, his knot expanding inside him, his insides, already to wet, hot now. Tim’s eyes pupils dilated, his breath choking in his throat, as Kon clutched him, panting into his neck, dizzy.

Dick had turned, eyes watching the two, and Jason took advantage of his distraction, pulling out of his body and flipping him on his side, to face them, sliding in behind him and back into his body. He pulled Dick flush to his body, rocked sweetly into him as he reached around him, grasping his cock. He nipped at Dick’s ear, feeling him quiver, smirking because he had his lover’s attention again.

“I want you to cum babe,” he breathed, stroking faster, “ _For me_.” Dick arched back against him, moaning sweetly, his body trembling as he came, a rhythm so sweet over Jason’s cock that he was quick to follow, biting into Dick’s shoulder and groaning, his lover still shaking around him.

The four of them lay there, panting, in otherwise silence. Tim shifted, gasped because he wasn’t used to having anything inside him still, and reached a hand out, searching for Dick. The other Omega took his hand, pulled it close, kissed his wrist. “You okay, babybird?” Tim nodded, eyes drowsy, and Dick smiled, feeling the heat in his head receding. That was one of the best aspects of having Jason with him during his heats, the lulls always left him far clearer then when he was alone. “Close your eyes,” he whispered, feeling his own trying to close. “It’ll feel good.”

Tim listened, Kon’s arms locked around him, feeling surrounded, absolutely safe, for the first time during a heat ever.

*

Jason woke first, his body having a short timer for the cat naps he was used to taking with Dick during the Omega’s heats. Carefully, he pulled back from his lover, his knot having receded, and Dick gave a little moan, softly in his sleep, but didn’t wake. He stood up, grabbing for his pants and throwing them on, crossing the room and unlocking the balcony doors. This was one of the reasons they always ended up in Dick’s room during his heats- he had this little balcony that looked out over the manor. Perfect for when he needed cool air to help bring him down from his heat.

Jason closed the door, fished around in his pockets for his cigarettes, and lit on, taking a long drag, exhaling smoke out into the night. It was so quiet he could hear his own pulse, each breath, almost unnerving.

Had anyone told him that when he came back _home_ for Dick’s heat, he’d end up in a foursome with one of his other _brothers_ and a damn meta, he would have punched them so hard he cracked their skull. Even standing there now, knowing it had happened, still tasting Tim faintly on his tongue, he wasn’t entirely sure this was real.

He had thought Dick was crazy, in that hallway. And now, he was sure he was _right_.

He took another drag, heard the door open behind him, and opened his eyes to see Kon standing next to him, leaning against the railing and looking out. He’d gotten completely dressed, and Jason could only wonder if he meant to fly off into the night before Tim woke up.

“You going somewhere?” he asked, ashing his cigarette over the railing. Alfred would kill him if he saw. Kon looked at him, then back out.

“No. Not yet. Just...if Tim wants me to go, I wanted to be ready.” He bowed his head, and Jason was half tempted to pass him his cigarette. Instead he took another drag.

“Wouldn’t think he’d want you going anywhere. He’s far from done.” Kon said nothing, and Jason frowned. “He seemed to enjoy himself, kid.”

“He wasn’t thinking clearly,” Kon started, “I shouldn’t have stayed. Tim never wanted us to...to end up like this. He always said we couldn’t work together if we...if we fucked.” Kon sighed, shaking his head. “He’s my best friend and I took advantage of him like this.”

Jason took another drag of his cigarette, then tossed it over the balcony, leaning against the railing and staring out with Kon. “Listen,” he started, “Tim could have said no. I know you think he couldn’t, but trust me, he _could_. Babybird is one tough bastard. As for you seeming to think you’ve royally fucked up something, well, all you can do is wait until he wakes up.” Jason rolled onto one shoulder, reaching out, placing his hand on Kon’s shoulder. “But I don’t think Tim’s going to react the way you think he is.”

“Why not?”

“Did you see the way he looked at you?” Jason shook his head. “He was fucking infatuated, kid. Also, consider the fact that he trusted _you_ to bring him here. He could have called us. Could have called home. Sure Bruce isn’t here right now, but Alfred is. We would have gotten him here. But he chose to cling to you like a little princess instead.” Jason rolled his eyes. “Whatever he’s said, he’s covering up probably one of the most sickeningly cute crushes I’ve ever seen.”

Kon raised an eyebrow. “You think so?” Jason nodded.

“I do. Besides, if Dick thought Tim didn’t want you around, he would’ve had your ass out of Gotham so fast you’d have whiplash. He knows Tim like the back of his hand. The fact that invited you to stay, it says something.” Jason straightened up, as did Kon, facing each other. Jason felt oddly at ease now, with the other Alpha. Then again, he figured fucking right next to someone had to give you some sort of bond, some level of comfort.

He wasn’t bad looking, either.

“Word of advice?” Kon nodded, and Jason smirked. “Keep in mind whatever position he’s in when you next knot him.” Kon’s cheeks flushed, and Jason chuckled. The color was cute. “He can cum however he wants, but you’ve gotta keep in mind you two will be _stuck_ for a little while. You ever do this before?”

“You think I’m a virgin?”

“I think that was the first time you fucked an Omega in heat. I don’t care what you’ve done with anyone else, but I know it’s _different_.” Kon didn’t say anything, but it was enough of an answer for Jason. He squeezed his shoulder. “You did good.” Kon glanced at him, and Jason thought for a moment, studying his face, before deciding to hell with it, it had been a _wild night already_ , and leaned in, pressing his mouth to Kon’s.

It was quick, over before Kon could really react, Jason pulling back, leaving the faint taste of cigarettes and...Kon realized it was Tim still on his tongue, and he could have groaned. Before the meta could say anything, Jason was turning, opening the door and heading back inside, Kon quick to follow.

Jason walked around the bed, settling behind Dick and nuzzling the back of his neck, the omega stirring, shifting onto his back and opening his eyes. They were shockingly clear, Kon noticed, as he walked around to Tim’s side.

“Hey babe,” Jason whispered, brushing a few strands of hair off of Dick’s forehead. His skin felt only faintly warm. “Do you need anything?”

“Dinner might be nice.” Jason chuckled, and Dick reached an arm up, hooking it around his shoulders, pulling him down to kiss him, slowly, the kind that was lazy, had Dick licking at Jason’s lips, tasting the cigarettes on his tongue and not shying away.

Next to them, Kon was settled next to Tim, gently rubbing his thigh as the omega squirmed, but not saying anything. Even when those eyes opened and he looked around, as if displaced by the fact that _this wasn’t his room_.

“Hey,” Kon finally offered, and Tim glanced back at him, his cheeks flushing such a pink that Kon thought for a moment his heat fever was already back. Tim sat up, quickly, scrambling for the sheets and pulling them up over his hips, so they pooled around his lap.

“Hi.” He didn’t really know what to say, simply stared at Kon, not in his eyes though- unable to hold that gaze. He finally glanced away, over at Dick and Jason, feeling awkward in their space as he caught Jason kissing Dick’s temple, so sweet it actually made Tim’s chest hurt.

He never saw them like this. It was almost impossible to tell that there was anything between them- and he had just assumed that Dick choosing Jason to get him through his heats so a choice of pure convenience- there was trust he was sure, but Jason was available and willing. He was beginning to think he was wrong.

“Uhm,” he started, not sure what to say, and Dick sat up, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

“You in one piece?” Tim nodded, and Dick grinned. “Good. We should get some good in you before your next wave hits. Can’t have you wasting away.”

“I think I just...I think I should just go to my room,” Tim finally said, overwhelmed over everything that had happened. And it _had_ happened, right? He hadn’t imagined all of it? He wasn’t crazy, was he? Was he delirious? Hallucinating?

Dick stroked Tim’s hair once again, before pulling his hand back. “If you’re sure. You can stay if you want to.” Tim shook his head, glancing at Jason, blushing because he could remember Jason’s mouth and what it had _done_ to him, and god his heart was hammering in his chest.

“No. No it’s okay. I’m...okay.” He turned to Kon, glanced away from him, towards the floor, and the alpha got up, hunting down Tim’s underwear, handing them to him, continuing hunting around, trying to find his clothing, and failing miserably.

“No one’s even around,” Jason said, “You’re fine as is, Tim. C’mon, I’ll walk you to your room.” He got off the bed, glancing back at Dick for a brief moment, fondly, and Tim said nothing, having squirmed into his underwear awkwardly under the sheets, and got up, following. Kon moved behind them, glancing back at Dick at the doorway. The omega smiled at him, and Kon couldn’t help but smile back.

Jason could smell Tim behind him the whole time, his scent not nearly as diluted as Dick’s was at this point. Dick had gotten into such a natural rhythm that between his heat waves, it was almost as if he wasn’t in heat at all. But Tim- he suppressed it so much, denied it so much, that even now it was clear. And it was making Jason’s head swim a bit.

He wasn’t sure how Kon was handling it with so much ease.

“Remember,” he said, pushing Tim’s door open, “You know where to find Dick and I if you need anything.” He held Tim’s stare for a moment, and the omega blushed, Jason’s message coming across clearly, before he ducked into the room. Jason moved to walk away, passing Kon and brushing against his arm- not in a confrontational way, but simply for the contact. Something about it gave Kon the slightest moment of calm, as the other Alpha disappeared down the hall and stairs.

Kon stood in Tim’s doorway, watching the Omega as he paced about, unsure if he should enter or not. Finally, with a sigh, he asked, “Do you want me to go?” Tim stopped moving, turned and stared at him for a moment, before finally shaking his head. Kon stepped inside then, closing the door behind him, as Tim raked his hands back through his hair.

“This is a mess,” he muttered, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling. His belly was growing tight again, and he knew he had precious little time before another wave hit. “You got dragged into this, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry.” Kon hesitated a moment, then walked towards him, daring to take his hands, untangle them from his hair. “I mean...I’ve offered.”

“Yeah but...with Dick and Jason. I...I don’t even know what happened.” He looked away, overly aware of the fact that Kon was holding his hands. “And we’re-“

“Friends, Tim. We’re friends. That doesn’t have to change. Unless...” Kon took a breath, voice having the slightest quiver to it, “Unless you want it to.”

Tim glanced at him, tried to catch Kon’s eyes, but the alpha wouldn’t let him. Instead he squeezed Tim’s hands, pulling him closer until the Omega stumbled up against him, Kon releasing one to reach up and stroke Tim’s cheek.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Kon whispered, thumb moving to Tim’s mouth, over his lower lip. Tim felt a flush on his cheeks, and when Kon’s thumb moved away, the alpha leaning in, Tim didn’t stop him, didn’t stop his mouth from pressing to his, Kon’s hand from running back into his hair. The heat he felt rising in his belly was different, excitement and arousal yes, but not the kind his nature forced on him.

Tim reached up, wound his arms around Kon’s neck, clung to him as he kissed and kissed him, until Tim was gasping for breath and Kon was nibbling along his jawline, down to his neck. Tim shifted, finger nails lightly scratching at his back through his clothing, and consciously, for the first time, said to tell with all his caution.

He unwound his arms from Kon, choosing instead to reach down, hook his thumbs in the waist of his underwear, slowly inching them off his hips. Kon noticed the motion, pulled back, watched as Tim’s subtle hips were bared, the Omega glanced at him under dark, heavy lashes.

“If I let you stay,” Tim whispered, trying to fight down his blush over what he was doing, “You’d better make this the best heat of my life.”

Kon nodded, transfixed, and Tim’s coy smile grew, as he shoved his little clothing off, stepping out of it and turning, walking over to his bed. He felt the alpha’s eyes on him the whole time, eating into his skin, and he was getting goosebumps. Tim shivered, felt the fire under his skin growing.

Growing because he was aroused. Because he was okay with this wave hitting. His own excitement was spurring it on, making the tightness in his belly almost _sweet_.

“Come here.” Kon listened, walking up behind Tim, tracing his hands down his sides, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Tim exhaled, wanted something- knew what, but wasn’t sure how to tell Kon. But he had found his courage, or pretended to, and didn’t want to lose that little bit of control now. He’d lose it all soon enough. “Kiss me,” he whispered, not looking back at the Alpha, “Like Jason did.”

Kon tried to glance at him, but Tim wouldn’t look at him. The omega half expected Kon to say something, to disagree, but then he was moving, his hands on Tim’s ass, and then his _tongue_ and Tim nearly lost his balance, gasping, eyes going wide.

He was wet, freshly excited, wet from Kon’s orgasm earlier, and the alpha lapped it up, had Tim panting within seconds. Tim’s cock swelled , any traces of calm in his body gone. He gave a choked cry as Kon pressed his tongue into him, shaking, his hands raking over his own chest, shoulders, up into his hair.

“K-Kon,” he gasped, feeling the fire in his belly roar to life without hesitation, and suddenly he was soaked, sweet, and he felt more then heard Kon growl. The Alpha pressed a hand to his lower back, pushing, forcing Tim to bend over, to grasp at his bed as Kon continued to lick him, until Tim was nearly sobbing from it, so sensitive he was starting to think he’d cum just from _this_.

“On the bed,” Tim whispered, and when Kon stood up instantly, lifted Tim and tossed him playfully down into the pillows, he whined at the loss of his tongue, but gasped, nearly laughed at it. He stretched out, thighs spread, eyeing Kon slowly, up and down. “Off. All of it.”

He wasn’t sure he’d seen _anyone_ strip so fast. But when Kon crawled onto the bed, blissfully naked and, Tim noticed, hard, the omega lost his breath, pushing on his chest until he was sitting back into the pillow, and Tim was leaning into his lap, reaching for his cock, stroking it once, twice, before he traced his tongue around the head.

Kon exhaled quickly, nearly choking as he ran his hand along the curve of Tim’s spine, the flesh of his ass. “Tim, you don’t need to-“

“I _want_ to,” he whispered, before he opened his mouth, wrapped his lips around the head of Kon’s cock for the second time, loving the way the alpha groaned, tries to desperately to keep from pushing up into his mouth. Tim stroked the base with his hand, rocking his hips slightly, feeling Kon’s hand moving- and then two fingers blissfully pushing into him, just as he wanted.

He exhaled through his nose, taking Kon in deeper, shivering as Kon’s fingers fucked him, as slick coated his thighs. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been as wet as he was with the alpha’s cock in his mouth, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to believe that he _enjoyed_ it that much.

Kon added a third finger, and Tim shuddered, groaning around him, Kon’s fingers curling to press against every sensitive spot inside him. Tim’s own cock was hard, flushed, but the omega was fine ignoring it for the moment, too wrapped up in the way Kon’s fingers opened him, the way he tasted in his mouth, the way his lips stretched and it was almost hard to breath.

The alpha’s fingers were moving faster, his hips pushing up towards Tim’s mouth, his other hand stroking his hair, gently, _sweetly_ , easing it back from his fevered forehead.

“Can I fuck you?” he whispered, and Tim’s body clenched around his fingers, a wave of heat moving through him, and Tim whined around his cock, before pulling off, not answering push pushing Kon back, until he was laying on his back. His fingers pulled from Tim’s body and the omega bit back his needy whine, instead crawling on top of Kon, who didn’t protest the position at all, one hand steadying Tim’s hip, the other holding the base of his own cock as Tim settled down onto him, slowly, mouth falling open as Kon stretched him open.

When he was settled, he leaned forward, placing on hand on Kon’s stomach to help steady him as he lifted his hips, easing back down slowly. The alpha reached up, both hands on Tim’s thighs, squeezing, and the moaned, letting his head drop, unable to stare into Kon’s eyes in that moment, feeling too hot, too flushed, too utterly open.

He’d never had anything fit inside him the way Kon did. Tim would be lying if he said he didn’t have things to help him get through his heats, toys for when his fingers just weren’t enough, but nothing felt like Kon did- and, he could wonder, for a moment as those fingers clutched his thighs and Kon gave him this exquisite groan that had Tim shivering-

Why hadn’t he done this sooner?

He’d have his reasons, when his heat faded, but for now he felt better then he ever had, opening crying out when Kon’s thrusts hit each spot inside him, each nerve that came to life, eased the fever under his skin and yet made it so much worse.

He pushed himself up, so his back was straight, and reached down, grasping his cock and stroking. Kon pushed up into him harder, wanted to drink down every image of Tim was he was, flushed and so open, tossing his head and crying out, Kon’s name and a string of curses as he stroked himself, as he gave himself up fully. For the first time, there was no control, just Tim reacting without a plan, without calculations.

He wasn’t thinking, he was feeling. And Kon had never seen him like that before.

Kon whispered his name, rocked up and hit Tim’s sweet spot, causing his name to choke out of his throat on a broken cry, again and again until Tim’s back was arching, his body clenching down onto Kon as he came, onto his own stomach, his knuckles.

Kon eased his thrusts, enough to keep the waves going, to leave Tim nearly sobbing again, but not enough to overload him- not enough to find his own release. He hadn’t forgotten what Jason had said- didn’t want Tim to be stuck on top of him like this for too long.

Finally, when Tim slumped, his orgasm past, he let Kon guide him off his body, stretching out on his belly as Kon leaned over him, kissing the back of his neck. When he eased back in, Tim pushed back to meet him, whining, moaning, having to press his face into a pillow as his body shuddered, hyper sensitive, but he begged Kon on, pheromones so sweet that Kon could barely contain himself.

He kept his thrusts steady, deep but slow, easing Tim down from his high. Tim’s body was so perfect that Kon didn’t need to lose himself, to give into the urge inside him to rut until Tim was screaming and sobbing, he felt his own orgasm building despite the slower pace.

He nuzzled the back of Tim’s neck, teeth pressing into his skin as he came suddenly, filling Tim’s body with heat, but suddenly his mind too, the connection shaking them both. Tim was too far gone to fully realize what was happening, but it felt as if Kon had reached into his head, was stroking his mind with hot finger tips, was pushing into nerves and he was feeling things, strings between them-

And then Kon was pulling back, gasping, tearing them and taking them with him, small indents from his teeth on Tim’s neck but not a single broken expanse of skin. He was panting, wide eyed- realizing that, had he not stopped, pulled himself back-

He would have fucked up _royally_.

Trying to regain his composure, Kon gently rolled them, so that they were on their sides, his knot firmly inside Tim for a second time that evening. Tim sighed, leaning his back back into him, as one of Kon’s hands skimmed along his side, feeling the way muscle moved under flesh.

“You okay?” Tim nodded, yawned, nuzzled into his pillow. Kon smiled, leaning his forehead against the back of Tim’s head, trying to keep his hands from shaking, as Tim began to drift again, as he let himself, in the silence of the room, remember that brief moment where he and Tim had been so connected he could barely tell where he even ended.

*

“They’re fine,” Jason said, before Dick could even ask as he entered his bedroom, shutting the door. “Or, if those sounds indicated anything, more then fine.”

Dick laughed from where he sat on the bed, back against the pillows, still naked. He had the sheets pooled around him, and Jason was simply lucky he hadn’t rearranged the whole bed into a nest. It was a newer thing he seemed to be doing without really noticing, nesting. He never had, at least not very much, until the past few heats. Jason knew that some omegas did, out of instinct, some didn’t- but it was peculiar to see the habit suddenly appear in Dick. And the fact that the omega didn’t seem to notice, that was worse.

Jason walked towards the bed, could smell just as sweet his almost-mate was in that moment, saw the flush as on his cheeks as he got closer. He hadn’t been gone that long, he was sure. They’d eaten and then he had left to track down Alfred again, to try to explain the situation as best as he could- that he was fairly sure Kon would be here for the duration of Tim’s heat.

That somehow, one of them was going to have to tell Bruce. Alfred, bless his soul, said he would handle it, and Jason figured that was best. If anyone stood a fighting chance against Bruce, it was always Alfred.

He’d stopped by Tim’s room, where Alfred had left dinner, on a wheeled tray, in the hopes that the two would remember to eat _something_ , had pressed his ear against the door to listen- just to check in. Though sounds hadn’t been necessary, he could smell them, the intensity of every pheromone in that room, and couldn’t help but smile. He had faith in that young alpha, that Tim was in fairly good hands.

He wouldn’t imagine he had been gone that long, but the flush on Dick’s cheeks, the way he was fidgeting, it must have been long enough. Long enough for another wave to finally settle over him. And yet he sat so in control, so calm. He hadn’t always been, but Jason give him credit for holding himself together the way he did now, recently.

He crawled onto the bed, leaning in to kiss the corner of Dick’s mouth, down to his jaw, heard the small breath that escaped his lover. He smirked, one hand running over his shoulder, down his chest, thumb rubbing along one pale nipple and causing him to audibly inhale. Jason moved, ready to push Dick down, to kiss every inch of him, but the omega was reaching for his face, holding him still and kissing him, so sweet that something in Jason’s chest grew tight.

Dick was so far under his skin, it was terrifying. Knowing that he had every bit of the man memorized, that he knew Dick’s moods, could read his pheromones, his eyes, and that the omega surely could do the same for him. He had never planned to get to this point, especially not that first time, when he happened to be at the manor and Dick had been in heat, smelled so sweet, smiled at him so deliciously and asked him to come up to his room.

It didn’t matter that he was the alpha, Dick had been entirely in charge of their first time together, the entire heat. Jason had wanted to think he was, that he was asserting some sort of dominance over the omega, the prodigal son who had haunted him when he first put on the Robin costume- but he hadn’t. He’d been at Dick’s mercy. Even now, he was. He always was.

The kiss broke so he could tug his shirt off, and then Dick was wrapping his arms around him, dragging him down to the bed, squirming against him, kissing him as they rolled around, as Dick smiled into his mouth, let the heat in his belly rise up, let it have its way- because he knew he’d find his release. That was one reason he could stay so calm- he knew Jason would never have him wanting for anything, would make sure he was so completely satisfied that he forgot whose skin he was inside.

Once Jason was stripped again, he managed to get Dick on his back, pinning him with one invasive kiss that had the omega bucking up against him- hard and wet and so ready, and yet Jason didn’t want to be inside him. Not yet. He wanted to make sure Dick was so utterly gone by that point.

He pulled from his mouth, easing down, down, between his thighs, hooking them over his shoulders and forcing his hips up, his tongue licking a trail of slick off one inner thigh, before finding his hole, lapping at it gently. Dick gasped, arched his back, head tipping back as he let Jason devour him, whined when it was too much, when he needed some way to express just how perfect he felt.

This had been going on for so long, and yet Dick never knew _exactly_ what Jason was going to do to him. They had a routine, but only in the fact that their coupling _happened_. Anything that went on behind these closed doors wasn’y scripted, planned out. And every time seemed to be a new sort of heaven that Dick couldn’t have dreamed of.

Jason’s tongue was pushing into his body, making him shake, making his belly clench, and it was embarrassing how close to orgasm he already was, how Jason knew each and every nerve to touch, in what order, to make sure he came undone. Dick reached back, clutched at his pillows, arched and didn’t deny himself, let his mind drown in Jason’s pheromones, the way he made his body feel, dug his heels into his back as he bucked, once, gasping loudly as he came, onto his own belly, leaking down so that despite Jason’s mouth, his thighs were soaked.

He was shaking as Jason pulled back, leaned over him, kissed him so Dick was licking himself off his lips, reaching up to grasp his shoulders as he felt the head of Jason’s cock against his hole, pushing in without warning. He gasped, arched up, was fully penetrated before he could break the kiss, breathe, and Jason was chuckling into his mouth.

“You’re okay babe,” he whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. And he was _right_. Dick was shaking from excitement, from the rush of his first orgasm to quickly being melted back into pure arousal. Jason kept kissing him, as he thrust, as he rocked into that sweet heat that had his own mind reeling.

Dick scratched at his shoulders, digging his fingers in against strong muscle, finally breaking away from his mouth to moan, trying to hard to speak and failing, mostly. “Wanna,” he whispered, licked his lips, moaned again. “Different.”

“Okay,” Jason huffed, slowing his thrusts, not needing Dick to actually form sentences. It was scary, that he knew what he wanted. He pulled out, and Dick moved, bit back his whine and pushed Jason back into the pillows, so he was sitting up. He moved over his lap, and Jason held his own cock so Dick could ease back down onto him, sighing as he belly clenched up over the feeling.

Dick leaned in, wrapped his arms back around Jason’s neck, one hand burying in his hair, and kissed him again as he moved in his lap, slowly. It was much slower then Jason expected, not at all what he would have thought Dick wanted, not under a fresh wave, not the first night of his heat. But the omega was mewling into his mouth, his lips quivering, and Jason held onto him, locked his arms around him, enjoyed the way he felt against his mouth, the sweetness that seemed to web between them through unseen threads, even more then the feel of his body around him.

“Let’s do it,” Dick whispered, suddenly, his mouth moving to the corner of Jason’s. When he pulled back, the alpha just stared at him, perplexed, and then Dick sank both hands into his hair, holding him still as he stared at him with those blue eyes, far too clear considering the state he was in.

Jason felt it, felt those invisible threads between them tightening, and he _knew_ , Dick didn’t need to say anything. He didn’t need to put a name to it. Neither of them did. Nor had they, they danced around the subject any time someone asked them, if anyone was even aware of their relationship.

“You sure?” Jason asked, and Dick nodded, smiling, still in his lap but still around him, still sweet and warm. Jason felt his ribs caving in, and pulled Dick closer, didn’t kiss him, simply held him, Dick’s arms moving down to clutch him as well. Jason pressed his face to the crook of Dick’s neck, mouthed against the flesh, inhaled, felt _himself_ shake. He wasn’t supposed to be like this, to be so undone by the older omega, by the man who had been his almost-brother, his almost-mate for too long.

Too many almosts, but never enough. For that to change, it had Jason’s insides in knots.

“Lay me back down,” Dick whispered, stroking the back of Jason’s neck, the tip of his spine. Jason nodded, helped Dick off his lap, back onot his back, back where he started, and Jason was there, between his thighs, back inside him so quickly that Dick couldn’t help but moan, arch his back, as his lover leaned over him, kissed him, fucked him back up into his high, until he was shaking.

It didn’t take long, it never did.

“I wanna be yours,” Dick whispered into his mouth, and then Jason was kissing the corner of his mouth, his jawline, down to the side of his neck, over along his throat. Every bit of skin as his body rocked into Dick, had him up so high he couldn’t breath. Jason tried to ease him, calm him with his pheromones, but when he felt Dick responding with his own, opening up to him, felt the heat in his own skull as he nipped at sensitive skin, as Dick’s body squeezed him, his heart began to race.

He sucked on Dick’s neck, just off of his throat, right slightly, as Dick clutched onto him, whispered his name, _Jay_ so sweetly into the air that Jason could have cried, could have sobbed into his skin that someone could wanted him so badly, could choose him over a sea of other hopefuls. When his teeth grazed skin, he hesitated a moment, only spurred on by the jolt of excitement that ran through Dick, the spike in his scent, the way that Jason could feel it in himself, through the loose bond they already shared.

Then his teeth pressed into Dick’s skin, as the omega cried out, clenching him, cumming as Jason tasted blood and his mind seemed to explode, being completely torn apart, re-knit together as he felt Dick inside _him_ , in his mind, sifting hot fingers through every fiber of his being, memories, emotions, things the omega had never truly seen. He clutched at Jason’s shoulders, shaking, whimpering as his own mind had gone to fire, as Jason was cumming inside him without the alpha even realizing he _had_ orgasmed, his knot in deep, Dick arching up into him, clutching him so that Jason couldn’t move away if he wanted to.

When the two could finally see again, when the bursts of white stars cleared from their eyes, when Jason lifted his head, staring down at Dick, both were utterly silent. For a moment, it seemed as if nothing had changed-

But then Dick smiled, and Jason didn’t just see it, he _felt it_ , felt the smile curve in his chest and belly, a blur of emotions, a tugging in his chest, smelled Dick’s happiness, and he leaned down, kissing him, grinning into his mouth, Dick _laughing_ , the sound vibrating in Jason’s own chest.

When he pulled his mouth away, Jason pressed his forehead to Dick’s, letting his eyes close, hearing Dick whisper as his fingers traced little patterns into his shoulders, “I love you, Jay.”

Jason didn’t speak, but the rush of heat to his chest- Dick felt it, felt every bit of joy in his body, and would never need words again.

*

Tim’s heat lasted through out the next day, and the day after. Come that night, it had tapered off, and finally, he lay in bed, naked from he and Kon’s last round, staring up at the ceiling, feeling clear. “I think it’s done,” he whispered, and Kon, sitting next to him, playing with his hair, smiled.

“I think it was done earlier. That last round- that was just for fun.” Tim blushed and swatted at Kon’s hand, only to grab it and pull it over, to kiss his palm and roll onto his side, curling up against his thigh.

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” Kon grinned, and Tim traced one finger along his thigh. “So. Thanks, for this. For staying.” The alpha’s smile softened, and he rested his hand between Tim’s shoulders. Warm. Comforting.

“I’d stay any time you asked, Tim.” Tim nodded, didn’t say anything- had that look in his eyes, that his mind was off, somewhere else, spinning. Kon knew that look well.

It was a minute or two of pure silence, before he finally spoke again. This time, quietly, “I’m sorry I didn’t ask you sooner.” Kon glanced down as Tim moved, got up on his knees and reached out, gently cupping the alpha’s face, thumbs stroking along his cheeks. “I’m gonna hate myself for this- but...Kon. I could have asked you so long ago. I almost do, every time I leave. When you offered... I almost lost myself then, I almost begged you to take me in that moment.” He didn’t glance away, though Kon could see how badly he wanted to. “I was just...afraid of what it’d do. What it’d change.”

“It doesn’t have to change anything,” Kon assured him, reaching around him, placing a hand on the small of his back. “But...it can. I’d like it to.” Tim tiled his head, those pretty eyes staring too far into Kon, and he could feel something tugging in his chest. “Look. I care about you, Tim. You’re my best friend. Maybe...maybe I’d like it if you were more.”

Tim pursed his lips, quiet for a moment, before he leaned in. One hand on Kon’s chest, he hovered over his mouth, breathing him in, finally whispering, “I wanna be yours.”

Kon tightened his hand on his back, and Tim kissed him, sweetly, smiling into him, rubbing his hand over his chest. The kiss was so soft compared to the many they had shared over Tim’s heat, brief, but enough. When Tim pulled back, they were both smiling, for a moment.

“But I have to ask something.” Tim hesitated a moment, is if looking for the right words, then- “You...when we left Dick and Jay. Did we almost...?”

He lef the word _bond_ to silence, and Kon glanced away, feeling his heart racing. He could hear Tim’s too, beating faster.

“Yeah. I- I don’t know what came over it. It was like instinct. I’m sorry Tim, I swear that wasn’t the-“ Tim reached up, pressing a finger to his mouth, hushing him, shaking his head.

“I just wanted to know. You don’t need to explain it. I get it. I do.” Because he had felt it too. Fel that desire to have Kon inside his mind and body, simultaneously, to feel every fiver of thought and emotion from him. Had Kon broken the skin, Tim wouldn’t have tired to stop him- had he begged entrance to Tim’s mind, he wouldn’t have been able to push him out. Now, clear of his heat fever, Tim was _glad_ Kon had had control over himself, but- well, there were worse things. And the fact that he could think that was elating and terrifying.

They showered, dressed, deciding it was finally time to emerge. They hadn’t left Tim’s room the entire time- Kon had gone to sneak out, when Tim was in lulls, found everything they needed always waiting at the door. Tim had tried to explain just how _good_ Alfred was at taking care of his boys, but Kon hadn’t believed it, until now.

They made their way downstairs, Tim clutching Kon’s hand, when footsteps and voices echoed up- and a moment later, Alfred appeared, at Bruce’s side- Bruce in full suit and cowl. The two stopped, staring, and Tim felt his stomach tighten.

“Tim.” The omega forced a smile, a half wave, his hand falling down as louder, faster footsteps echoed, and Damian burst around Bruce, obviously running to catch up, mouth open, mid-sentence- one that died entirely when he followed his father’s stare.

“Oh, Drake’s finally up.” Tim frowned, watching as Damian and Bruce’s eyes fell to Kon. Tim tightened his hand around his lover’s, even as Bruce moved towards them, gently pushing Damian aside.

“I know I’m not supposed to be here-“ Kon started, and Bruce held a hand up, silencing him. He smelled of Kevlar and Gotham air and true _power_ , and Kon didn’t care that he was an alpha himself, he could easily see being swept up in it. There was silence for a moment, before Bruce said,

“Thank you, for taking care of Tim.” Tim choked, unsure he had actually heard correctly- and then there was laughter, behind him, coming down the stairs.

“No fucking way I just heard Bruce _thank_ a meta.” Jason had his hands in his pockets, Dick walking right behind him, glaring at his lover, seeming to try and silence him with a stare. Bruce glanced up at them, seemed about ready to tear into Jason- when his eyes darted between the two, as they stopped, step above Tim and Kon. Tim glanced back, could smell the change before he saw it, saw the healing bite on Dick’s throat, the way it would settle in as the faintest of scars, a forever mark.

They had _bonded_.

“Oh, gross,” Damian complained, having moved up behind Bruce, holding onto his cape. “You two-“

“Does it bother you, _Dami_?” Jason asked, slinging his arm around Dick’s waist, squeezing him. Damian puffed his chest out, and Jason wanted to laugh. The little alpha had a long way to go.

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Alfred offered, “But perhaps this is a better discussion to have _calmly_ over a late dinner?” He smiled. “I am sure everyone is hungry.”

Tim wasn’t sure what time it even _was_ , but no one argued the point- who could argue with Alfred- and they all began to file down, following him. Tim fell back a step, next to Dick, glancing up at him.

“Thanks,” he finally said, not wanting to elaborate, and Dick threw his arm around his shoulder, squeezing.

“It’s what family is for.” Tim laughed, nearly choking.

“I don’t think _family_ is normally involved in group sex.” This time, Dick blushed, lightly, and Tim grinned. “I’m happy, about you and Jay.”

Dick glanced forward, at the alpha who was walking next to Kon, jabbing him with his elbow, surely asking him something beyond intimate about his time with Tim. And he could only smile. “I am too,” he admitted, feeling a tug in his chest. The moment he felt it, Jason glanced back- feeling it too, and smiled with those eyes at Dick.

Tim thought it was sweet, a sort of dream, and he wondered if someday, he’d have that, too. He hadn’t wanted it, not before now- but seeing it, and having finally had Kon, nearly had him break skin and into his mind- well, maybe someday, it’d be nice.

His thoughts were broken when he heard Kon whisper, “Is he...is he going to stay in the suit for dinner?” looking at Jason, confused, and had to stifle his laughter as Bruce glanced back, having heard him.

He could worry about future bonds and what he wanted later- for now, he was sure he needed to focus on the first family dinner they had had in quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello OT4, I didn't know I needed you this badly until I was neck deep in this fic while writing.


End file.
